Gregor
Gregor was a 12-year-old Overlander from New York City. He is the oldest of his siblings and very fond of his father. When his father disappeared one day, his role in the family changed. At school he didn't have many friends either. In the book it is said that the last time he was happy was before the disappearance of his dad. Gregor is strong willed, and his caring personality becomes even stronger as he falls into the heart of a series of prophecies. History In the first book, Gregor the Overlander, Gregor is introduced while babysitting for his family in a small appartment in New York City instead of being at summer camp, due to the disappearance of his father several years prior. He lands in the Underland by a vent in the building laundry room while following his youngest sister, Boots. They are taken to Regalia by a band of crawlers. Later in the story he attempts to leave the Underland through the passagein the Waterway but he encounters two gnawers named Fangor and Shed and is saved by Mareth, Andromeda, Luxa, Aurora, Henry, Ares, and Perdita. After that Vikus tells Gregor that his dad has not, in fact, vanished, but is prisoner of the rats. He also tells Gregor that he is the warrior in The Prophecy of Gray. The rats, having discovered their slain companions, call war on the humans, sending Gregor and the questers to go fulfill the prophecy and find Gregor's father. Once they get all the questers they go to the Dead Land, where Vikus, Solovet, Mareth, and their bats leave the others under the guidance of a rat named Ripred. They find Gregor's Dad malnourished and injured in the rats' lands, only to have Henry betray them to King Gorger. Gregor wanted the rest of the questers to live, so using his skills from running track, he jumps over the rats off a canyon. The other rats and Henry jumped off after him. Right before Gregor hits the ground, Ares catches him instead of Henry. The surviving questers then go back to Regalia. Ares is put on trial for letting his bond died, so to save him from almost certain exile Gregor takes Ares as his bond, and he, his dad, and Boots finally fly home to the Overland. Book two starts several weeks before Christmas. Gregor takes Boots sledding and she is abducted from Central Park by the adoring crawlers, forcing him to go back down. He is chased by gnawers in the tunnels but rescued by Ares, only to end up fighting with him due to Gregor being overly bossy. Back in Regalia, Vikus introduces Gregor to the Prophecy of Bane, explaining that the crawlers took Boots only to save her from the gnawers. Gregor must go on a second quest to find and kill the legendary white rat known as the Bane in order to keep Boots safe and fulfill the prophecy. Solovet decides that Gregor must first be trained, and in his first lesson with a sword, he hits the total of blood balls, his first rager experience. He reconciles with Ares and briefly meets with Ripred so that the rat can give him Twitchtip, another gnawer with an incredible sense of smell to help him find the Bane, and give him his first lesson in echolocation. Then Gregor sets off with a group consisting of him, Ares, Marth, Andromeda, Temp, Twitchtip, Boots, Luxa's cousin Howard, his bond Pandora, and two fireflies known as Photos Glow-Glow and Zap in two sea vessels over the Waterway to reach the Bane in the Maze, and are eventually joined by Luxa and Aurora, who snuck away. Gregor has his second rager experience when the ships are attacked by a giant squid. The group also runs in with a whirlpool, where Gregor saves Twitchtip from drowning when no one else would even try, starting a friendship between the two that leads to Twitchtip revealing to Gregor that he is a rager. The encounter an uncharted island as well, where Pandora is killed by flesh eating mites and Gregor saves Ares from the same bugs. The remaining party travels on, but are abandoned by the shiners who alert the rat's of their location. When the party enters the Tankard, final stage of sea travel, the gnawers awaken the Serpents, colossal dinosaur like reptiles, with falling boulders. In the confusion of the Serpent attack, the party separates. Gregor ends up in one tunnel with Ares, Howard, Andromeda, an unconcious Mareth, and a noseless and tailless Twitchtip. Ares is unable to locate Luxa, Aurora, Boots, and Temp with echolocation, and they are presumed dead, giving Gregor real purpose to kill the Bane. Howard and Mareth return to Regalia on Andromeda while Gregor, Ares, and Twitchtip venture into the maze. Eventually they are forced to abandon the dying rat and continue alone. They witness gnawers Snare and Goldshard fight to the death over the Bane. When Gregor goes in to kill the rat, he discovers that it is still a baby (a 'pup') and cannot complete the task. He and Ares bring the Bane to Ripred instead, who grudgingly promises to care for him. The pair continue to Regalia where they are put on trial with Henry and Andromeda for returning without killing the Bane, but are saved from execution when Nerissa, who has become queen in Luxa's abcense, when she cracks the prophecy. Days later, Boots is returned by a party of roaches and Ares carries Gregor and Boots back home. However, Gregor realizes that this time he must return, because he is worried about Luxa, Aurora, and Temp. Appearance Gregor looks like his father. He usually wears clothes gray with age(his family is very poor). Relations LUXA Queen Luxa of the Underland is a close friend of Gregor's. Despite her initially cold behavior towards Gregor, he and Luxa become staunch allies and Gregor is often seen defending her from taunts by her Fount cousins about Henry's betrayal. In the last two books they start to get even closer. In the Mark of Secret Gregor realizes that he loves her and in the last book they kiss twice. BOOTS 'Boots' or Margaret, Gregor's younger two year old sister is his closest friend. He is very protective of Boots and refuses letting her out of her sight for even a minute. FATHER Gregor has inherited his love of science from his father, a college professor. He thinks about his father a lot before his disappearance and likes to spend time with him. It is implied that he and Gregor are very close. RIPRED Gregor is a staunch friend and ally of this Underland rat. They have a very high opinion of each other despite their initial hatred, and at first bonded together and trusted each other only due to mutual need. Ever since Gregor saved him from Henry killing him in his sleep, Ripred considers him as a different human, unlike the others, who are 'honorless' according to Ripred. They come to trust each other and Gregor considers him a mentor. Category:OverlandersCategory:MaleCategory:Ragers